warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Enjambre de escarabajos
} | name = Enjambre de escarabajos | cardimage = Enjambre de escarabajos.png | gameimage = Enjambre de escarabajos simbolo.png | hotkey = 4 | energy = 25 | description = Carga para transformar la salud en una armadura endurecida de escarabajos. Descarga para azotar a los enemigos con un enjambre de escarabajos; los sobrevivientes tienen su salud drenada y concedida a los aliados. | strength = 100 / 150 / 175 / 200 | duration = 6 / 10 / 12 / 15 s | range = 20 / 22 / 25 / 30 m (cast range) 6 / 10 / 12 / 15 m (heal radius) 5 m (spread radius) | info = *Inaros becomes immobile and converts his health into Scarab Armor, which permanently increases his base armor up to 100%. When the ability is charged by holding down the ability key (default ), Inaros loses 29 points of health for every 1% of converted additional bonus armor, for a total of 2,900 health lost to fully charge the armor. Inaros will continue in the animation until releasing the ability key or Inaros only has 2 points of health left but the health drain will stop once the bonus armor has reached 100%. **The armor bonus is an additive bonus from Inaros' base armor value; fully charged Scarab Armor will give Inaros 400 armor, while combining it with a maxed rank Fibra de acero will grant him 620 armor. **The armor bonus granted by Scarab Swarm is not affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **Charging Scarab Armor causes Inaros to lose all momentum and fall to the ground. **Inaros is immune to stagger, knockback and knockdown effects while charging Scarab Armor. **The current bonus armor value is displayed on the ability icon and below the Scarab Armor buff icon beside Inaros' shields and health indicators. **Scarab Armor can only be removed by casting a swarm projectile, entering a Tripulante Anulador's bubble, moving too close to a Comba or Scrambus, or by being disipando. Scarab Armor bonus cannot be removed by enemy weapons fire or by falling into a pit. **When Scarab Armor is dispelled, all health previously converted into armor is instantly refunded to Inaros provided his health is not at maximum value. ***This can be used as a form of emergency healing. By running on purpose into a Nullifier bubble, you can instantly get up to 2,900 points of health back. *While Scarab Armor is active and an enemy target is near the aiming reticle, Inaros can consume 25 energy and convert 25% of his total bonus armor into a swarm projectile by tapping the ability key (default ). **Discharge casting cost is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades. **Scarab Swarm projectile cannot be cast while Scarab Armor value is below 25%. **The swarm projectile is launched near the end of the casting animation, allowing the player time to adjust the trajectory before the animation ends. **The swarm projectile possesses innate Atravesar and does not bypass obstacles in the environment. *Once in flight, the swarm projectile travels up to 20 / 22 / 25 / 30 meters away before dissipating, infesting all enemies with scarabs on contact. Swarmed enemies will flail in panic and receive 100 / 150 / 175 / 200 damage per second for 6 / 10 / 12 / 15 seconds, during which they cannot move or use special abilities, but can periodically attack. Each swarm host generates a 6 / 10 / 12 / 15 meter radius aura that converts damage dealt by Scarab Swarm into health for Inaros and his allies in range. Scarab Swarm can spread all of its effects to any unaffected enemies within a 5''' meter radius from a swarm host for '''100% of its remaining duration. **Damage and healing per second are affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **Duration is affected by Duración de habilidades. **Casting range and healing radius are affected by Rango de habilidades, while spread range is not. *Swarm projectile cast animation of 1.25 seconds is affected by Talento natural and Derivación rápida. Charging scarab armor or launching scarab attack while stationary will prevent movement, however casting scarab attack while moving will not interrupt movement. | stance = | augment = | tips = *Es más eficiente energéticamente es lanzar un ataque de Enjambre de escarabajos contra un solo enemigo en medio de una multitud de enemigos, preferiblemente agrupados, y permitir que el efecto de expansión del enjambre infecte a todos los enemigos cercanos. Esto es particularmente efectivo contra los Infestados que, naturalmente, tienden a agruparse en grupos. *Los jugadores pueden hacer que Enjambre de escarabajos sea disipado a propósito, por ejemplo, al encontrarse con una burbuja de anulación, para recuperar instantáneamente hasta 2.900 puntos de vida. | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases duration to 42.3 seconds. **Reduces cast range to 10.2 meters and heal radius to 5.1 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 6.25 energy. **Reduces duration to 6''' seconds. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases cast range to '''75 meters and heal radius to 37.5 meters. **Reduces damage and healing to 80 per second. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases damage and healing to 598 per second. **Increases cost to 38.75 energy. **Reduces duration to seconds. | bugs = }} Véase también *Inaros de:Skarabäus-Schwarm en:Scarab Swarm ru:Рой Скарабеев Categoría:Inaros